


Enderchild freaking out? Gift them a grass block!

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Borealtwt Fics [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aye tags, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I would say I'm a Phil apologist, It's not very important to the story tho, Nonbinary Character, Philza Has Wings, Ranboo uses They/Them pronouns, Sorry Not Sorry, Techno has like 5 seconds in the fic, Trans Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), but he needs to do something wrong first, but i want clout so here we go tage, phil is a good dad, why am I talking to mysel fin tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo stole part of the window leaving Philza confused-Inspired from today's stream where Ranboo could pick up glass with his fists-ooc-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Borealtwt Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105919
Comments: 8
Kudos: 749





	Enderchild freaking out? Gift them a grass block!

**Author's Note:**

> Aye welcome to another one of my dumb fics whoops 
> 
> This really has no plot I literally was like what if Ranboo stole a glass block so yes 
> 
> -not proof read-

Phil walked into the cabin to escape the cold wind of the arctic. Techno was in his room and Ranboo was… wherever they were at the moment, Philza actually wasn’t too sure. He expanded his wings as far as they could go in the small cabin and shook the snow off of them. A breeze ruffled his feathers. That was weird, Philza had shut the door behind him, there shouldn’t be any wind. He looked around, confused before he spotted a block of window missing. Why would there just be a random block gone, especially on a windy day like this? Philza thought to himself.

“Hey Techno!” Philza called up the stairs knowing his long-time friend was up there. 

“What” Came the gruff reply from Techno.

“Were you the one who took the glass block from the window?” 

A shuffling sound would be heard before Philza could see Techno’s face. “What do you mean?” Techno asked.

“There’s just a random glass block missing from a window down here, I just wanted to know if it was you which I guess it wasn’t. It’s fine, I’m sure we have more downstairs” Phil quickly reassured Techno before heading downstairs. Philza sighed as he glanced at the chests, dreading having to look through the mess just to look for one glass block. At this point, it would’ve been more worth it to Phil if he just went out and smelted a new piece of sand but alas the snowstorm would not allow anyone outside. Phil heard a quiet chip coming from below him. He stiffened slightly and quieted, listening. This time, an enderman noise of distress could be heard as well as some shuffling. There were only two endermen in the house, Edward and Ranboo and he had just seen Edward upstairs. Cautiously, Philza made his way to the latter and dropped to the lower floor only to be greeted by the sight of Ranboo pacing, glass block in hand. Philza was confused for a moment. Why did Ranboo have the glass block? Whatever the reason, they didn’t look too okay. 

“Ranboo” Philza kept his voice gentle and gaze low. Ranboo stiffened at Phil’s voice as if just made aware that he was even in the house. “What are you doing?”

They looked around for a moment. “I… I don’t know…” an almost hysterical laugh escaped their lips. “I woke up this morning feeling off… I guess the snowstorm set me off” Their grip on the glass block got tighter. At this point, Philza was worried that Ranboo was going to break the glass and accidentally cut themselves.

“Okay, you’re fine” Phil comforted. “May I ask why you have the glass block? The cold is getting into the house now.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m really sorry gosh I’m sorry” Ranboo seemed to stress out. “I- I grab blocks when I’m nervous… I guess it's part of being an enderman hybrid… I’m really sorry please take it back” Ranboo held out the glass for Philza to take. 

Phil felt bad for having to take the block from Ranboo but he knew he had to. He was reaching for it as an idea came to him and he quickly pulled away and opened his inventory, Ranboo releasing a quiet confused enderman noise at the sudden retreat. 

“Here, we can trade!” Phil pulled out a grass block and switched it out with the glass block from Ranboo’s hand. 

Ranboo stared at the block now in their hand before smiling lightly, their tail swishing excitedly. “Thank you!” 

From then on forth, Ranboo was seen a lot more holding blocks but they seemed to only be grass blocks. No one but Philza and Ranboo knew it was the one Phil gave to them and they were content to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started new more difficult classes recently so I'm sorry if the Trans Ranboo tag becomes more empty (This means anyone reading this should absolutely write trans ranboo ;)) Anyways :D
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!  
> -R


End file.
